1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power control technology, and particularly to a backup power control system.
2. Related Art
For a conventional backup power architecture, reference may be made to the Republic of China Patent Publication No. I331714 named “BACKUP POWER SUPPLY SYSTEM”. It can be seen from the content disclosed in the foregoing application that a traditional diode is used for switching and turning on the power backup, so that the power consumption of the diode is too high, resulting in overheating and low electricity conversion efficiency, and an element damage rate of the system may be increased due to the difficulty in heat dissipation.
For another conventional backup power architecture, reference may be made to the Republic of China Patent Publication No. I271910 named “ACTIVE OR GATE PROCESSING CONTROLLER FOR REDUNDANT POWER SYSTEM”. It can be seen from the content disclosed in the application that isolation protection cannot be provided. That is to say, in the foregoing application, in order meet the safety requirements, voltage-proof elements with enough insulation strength must be used. For the design of a system of a reduced size, the design is difficult and the cost is high.